Parallel
by Starpool2
Summary: Why? The 2ps have needs, they have wants, and half the time that want isn't to kill someone. Their need is simple really. Their need is love. In this story there's a 2p!Girl America. If you don't like Nyotalia either avoid reading chapters including her or, don't read. You have been warned.
1. Why?

_Why?_

Have you ever asked yourself that?

Have you ever said the word _why?_

Well, I know you have, everyone does.

My question is this...

Has your "why" ever been about us?

The 2ps?

The second-players?

The _copies?_

I've read the stories, I know what they all think.

What **you** probably think.

We're evil.

 _Murderers, killers._

We've killed yes,

But don't you see why?

There's that word again _why._

Have you ever wondered...

Have **you** ever wondered

why?

Why are the 2ps evil...

Why are _we_ the villains?

Why we act the way we do?

Well, I'm here to show you...

To show you what?

To show you our stories.

Mine?

My story?

Well, you will see it eventually.

But before we start...

Ask yourself...

 _Why?_

 _~ Luciano Vargas._

 **So are you going to ask yourself why?**

 **Flavio: Hey Luci! Stop breaking the forth wall!**

 **Luciano: I'll do whatever the fuck I want stupido fratello!**


	2. Defeated

_Let's get started..._

Zao Wang was walking to 1p!China's house. It was just down the road from his place. He was going there to talk, watch cute stuff, and basically be an innocent chibi. However, the day was definitely not going as planned...

"Hey Yao!" Someone smiled.

"Oh!" 2p!China exclaims. "I'm not Yao aru! My name is Zao! You must have me confused with someone else aru."

The person's face quickly changed into a sneer.

"Oh, Zao... that's right... you're the _copy!_ " The person snarls.

"Oh, the copy is back?" A new face whispers. "I thought we made it clear _his kind_ aren't welcome around here." The second voice makes sure to spit out "his kind" like it's poison.

"I - I'm not a copy aru!" 2p!China cries.

"Admit it you want to be like your 1p!" A third person joins the conversation. He picks up Zao, not to gently if I might add.

"Hey aru!" Zao yelps. "Put me down!" Then a cute kitten runs by. "Awwwww! Kitty aru!" He squeals at the cuteness.

"Ha!" A fourth and final voice laughs. "You really are a copy! You just want to be like your 1p so much that you're even pretending to like cute!"

"N-no! I really do like cute things, aru!" Zao responds.

"No you don't!" The second person taunts. "Admit it! You _hate_ cute!"

"P-please... stop." Zao whimpers. The person drops him on the ground.

"Oh crap! Incoming mommy and she does not look happy!" The four people run as fast as they can, while Zao feels his mother's arms wrap around him.

 _They want me to hate cute..._

"Are you alright?" His mother bears a worried expression.

 _Fine then..._

"Yeah, mom, I'm OK aru." He replies.

 _I_ _ **hate**_ _cute..._

His mother smiles, and hugs him, tightening her grip.

"Let's go home." She smirks softly.

"Yes... let's."

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I learned my place,_

 _I am a copy_

 _A nobody..._

 _A reject._

 _So, I must try to distance myself from my 1p as much as possible._

 _So, from this day forth..._

 ** _I hate cute._**

 _~Zao Wang._


	3. Pitied

Oliver was cleaning out his bedroom. It was pink, with a baby blue trim.

"Hmm, I don't remember this." He was looking at a stuffed polar bear. It had a couple of blood stains on it, but that was to be expected considering this _is_ a house of 2ps. "It's probably Matt's. I'll have to ask him later."

Oliver set the bear to the side and continued to go through the boxes. He found old photos, toys, and a few weapons.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Matt, Kayla! Look what I'm 'bout to do!" Allen chirped, holding the handle to Oliver's bedroom.

"Please, Al don't do that!" Matt exclaims.

"And he's ignoring us." Kayla sighs in frustration. Allen turned the lock, locking it.

Ollie's bedroom...

"Alright! All finished in here!" Oliver turned to leave. "Now on to the-"

He shakes the handle, "Um... guys! Matt, Kayla, Allen!" Oliver growls in frustration.

With the others...

"I'm going to help Oliver, you can stay here Allen." Matt glares at 2p!America.

"Yeah... I'll bake him some cupcakes for when we get Mister Living-Cupcake out." Kayla also sends a glare her Twin's way.

Ollie's bedroom...

"N-no! I-I can't! I can't go back there!" Oliver shrieks in fear, for he was no longer seeing his childish bedroom, but his room in the Asylum from all those years ago...

 _"Morning Scotland!" Oliver chirps in a singsong voice._

 _"Right, ah, morning Ollie." 2p!Scotland sighs._

 _"H-hey... where's mum?" 2p!Wales cocks his head at the eldest redhead._

 _"Um, I'm not sure where mum's gone." Scotland responds honestly. "She, er... she left yesterday and hasn't been back since!"_

 _"Aww!" The Ireland twins whimpered. "Where's she off too?"_

 _"I-I don't know boys." Scotland sighs. "She'll be back in a little while." Only Oliver heard him mutter, " **I hope.** "_

 _The Scottish boy sighed in defeat and served them breakfast._

 _"Oi, Ollie, how did last night's tragedy of a spell go?" Wales asked._

 _"Horribly, mum made sure I could only teleport with that wand." Oliver shakes his head._

 _"Aww... we was really hoping you'd get it this time!" The Irish brothers feign disappointment._

 _"It's 'we were' boys." Scotland corrects their grammar._

 _"Whatever, we're going out."_

 _And so, another day begins in the UK household._

 _A few weeks later, Oliver and the others realize that Britannia isn't coming home. Soon after, the family descends into chaos, leaving poor Oliver in the middle of it all._

 _"Oi! Scotland the Irelands er fightin' again!" Wales yells through the door to Scotland's bedroom. No response. "Oi, Scotland, where are ye?"_

 _Oliver, meanwhile, was sitting on his bed trying to avoid the fighting outside._

 _"I wish I could just leave." Then it occurs to him... "Wait a minute... what's stopping me?"_

 _Oliver waits until night, when the house is silent and still before he sneaks into Britannia's old bedroom._

 _"There they are..." He mutters spotting his prize. He picked it up, the keys to the entire house. He creeps back to his room, and unlocks the window._

 _"Freedom..." He sighs. Oliver climbs down the vine tendrils growing from his window. When he reaches the ground he runs, as fast and far as he can._

 _"They won't look for me." Oliver sighs. He then spots a large city in the distance. "Hmm... Hospitals! If I can get there, they'll as least help me for a night... right?"_

 _Oliver uses his teleportation wand and soon finds himself standing in front of a hospital._

 _"Hello?" He calls._

 _"Oh, hello dear! What are you doing here?" A beautiful woman looks down at him._

 _"I - I'm looking for my mother!" Oliver exclaims._

 _"Hm, what does she look like?" The girl asks._

 _"Well, she has pink hair, and a pinkish red uniform, oh...! And a tiara! She wears a tiara." Oliver smiles._

 _"Oh! I know your mother!" The nice lady exclaims. "Come follow me."_

 _Oliver missed the knowing look shared between the nurse and the receptionist._

 _However he realized all too soon that they weren't going to help him._

 _"H-hey! Let me go! I - I'm not insane!" Oliver yelps as they tie down his wrists._

 _"Oh but honey... you are." The door shuts, leaving him in darkness... a darkness that stays there, for the next 10 years._

"No!" Oliver screams. "Not again! You won't lock me up again!"

Kayla enters the room with Matt.

"N-no! You won't take me!" Oliver shouts, panicking.

"Al, give me your bat." Kayla holds out her hand.

"U-uh... right." He gives it to her. "Here."

"N-" Oliver's screech is cut off by a clang. When Allen and Matt enter, they find an unconscious Oliver, and Kayla holding a bloodied baseball bat.

Later...

"Oh, hello, poppet!" The now somewhat sane Oliver greets Kayla as she arrives with a batch of cupcakes. When Allen follows, however, Oliver frowns.

"Allen! What you did was bad!" Oliver's eyes are a swirling pink. "You're lucky I don't slit your throat right here and now." Oliver sticks his tongue out. "So, please leave!"

Allen obliges and exits the pink room. Kayla looks between her brother and Oliver and sighs.

 _So childish..._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been awhile hasn't it?_

 _Today I revisited some old memories,_

 _Including a couple I don't wish to mention._

 _You know what I hate?_

 _I hate pity..._

 _In the Asylum, all I got were looks of pity._

 _And I hated it._

 _Well, goodbye for now poppet!_

 _~Oliver Kirkland_


	4. Ignored

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, been getting distracted with school and such.**

"Hey!" Matt calls out to Allen and Kayla. They were at a world meeting and, though he didn't realize this, his siblings were unable to hear him over the noise.

 _They're... ignoring me!_ He scowls. Since he can't seem to get their attention he tries multiple other countries around the room. _Why are they ignoring me!? It's just like... when I was younger..._

 _Matt was a relatively quiet child, but that was okay, it's not like anyone ever ignored him when he did have something to say. However, that was about to change..._

 _When 2pNative America passed away, the three siblings split up, first, Kayla ran off into the woods and never came back. Second Allen went off to look for her,_

 _"If I don't come back by tomorrow, you'll have to go on without me." Allen looked his sibling in the eye._

 _"B-but, then I'll be alone!" Matt whines._

 _"Man up!" Allen snaps. "I refuse to be related to a whimp."_

 _"O-ok, I'll try." Matt looks at his brother with tears in his eyes._

 _"That's my bro!" Allen smiles. "Bye!" With that, Allen vanishes into the woods._

 _"B-bye..." Matt stares off after his brother._

 _Matt goes back inside, and waits. He waits and waits and waits, but Allen doesn't come back._

 _'I-I have to look for him.' Matt concludes. He then swallows his fear and wanders out into the forest._

 _'Growl'_

 _Matt spins around eyes wide. He spots two glowing red eyes._

 _"U-uh. *gulp*" Matt stutters. The eyes grow bigger, then two white paws follow, until finally a polar bear steps out. The bear snarls, but when it eyes the stuttering boy, it's eyes soften._

 _"Oh! Hi!" Matt watches as the bear nuzzles him. Then right before his eyes it shrinks down into a cub form._

 _'Hello' The bear cub grunts._

 _"Oh! What's your name?" Matt, seeing the bear is friendly, asks._

 _'Don't have one'_

 _"Oh... what about Kumajiro. I'll call you Kuma!" Matt looks at the cub expectantly._

 _'Ok' The bear shrugs._

 _"Do you wanna come with me? I'm looking for my brother!" Matt asks._

 _'Ok.' The bear growls._

 _A couple of days later, Matt and Kuma wander into a small village. Matt walks up to a woman._

 _"H-hello? My name's Matt. I'm looking for my brother! Have you seen him?" Matt asks the girl._

 _"Hmm, no I'm sorry dear, I haven't seen any new kids around hear except you. Where's your family boy?" The woman replies._

 _"Well, my mom died recently, and I don't know where my siblings are." Matt responds._

 _"Oh you poor dear. Well, I know a place where you can stay for a while. It's where I work." The woman, who he later learns is named Gazelle, leads him to a big building. It is brown, three stories tall, and looks fairly old. "This... is the orphanage... it doesn't has a name yet."_

 _"That's ok!" Matt smiles. He willingly follows the woman inside. Inside is not much to look at, in short, it's a mess!_

 _"Oh, those boys! Alfred! Matthew! Arthur! You boys get down here right now." Gazelle yells. Three boys walk guiltily down the steps. "Well, explain yourselves."_

 _"W-well, we, er, we were just playing!" A blonde yelps._

 _"Don't use that bloody excuse, it was all you!" A boy with bushy eyebrows scowls in a thick British accent._

 _"U-um, he's right." The third boy... who looks relatively like Matt, whispers._

 _"Yes, well, whatever, I've brought you a new friend. Everybody meet Matt." Gazelle tells the boys, Matt soon has three pairs of eyes looking him over._

 _"Hi! I'm Alfred! I'm the hero!" The first blond, Alfred, introduces himself._

 _"Don't listen to that git, I'm Arthur, by the way." The kid with the eyebrows starts. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

 _"H-hello. I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother." The last child, Matthew smiles softly._

 _"Um, hi!" Matt gives a half-smile._

 _"Come, you'll be rooming with Matthew." Gazelle leads him to a hallway, which contains multiple rooms, but only two, show signs of use. Gazelle leads him to the room on the left._

 _It has red wallpaper, and one small window, over-looking the town. There are two beds, but only the one on the right seems to be used. Matt sits on the bed on the left._

 _Later, Matthew enters the room._

 _"Hello." Matt gives a shy smile, to his surprise, Matthew smiles back._

 _"H-hey..." Matthew whispers._

 _"So, what's it like living around here?" Matt questions. Matthew walks over and sits on the bed._

 _"Well, for me it's mostly being forgotten by Al, and Artie." Matthew sighs. "But you get used to it after a while..."_

 _"That's weird! Nobody ever ignored me when I lived with my family!" Matt exclaims._

 _"Really? You're lucky then..." Matthew sighs again. "Ah, well if you're anything like me, you'll be ignored and eventually forgotten."_

 _"No I won't! You'll see." Matt laughs it off._

 _"Children! Time for bed!" Gazelle's voice rings through the halls. Matthew gives a kind smile._

 _"Good night." He says._

 _"Good Night." Matt responds._

 _Three years later,_

 _Unlike he said when he first got to the orphanage, it has a name he just could never remember it, (AN: That means I didn't feel like thinking up a name), Matt was continuously ignored. Matthew being his only friend there._

 _"Hey! Hey guys!"_

 _Once again Matt was forgotten. Matt hangs his head and stalks back to Matthew. Over the years he's been getting more and more depressed._

 _"Hey Matt." Matthew welcomes the sad boy back. "Want to play some hockey?"_

 _Matt instantly perks up... because hockey!_

 _"Definitely!" He shouts. The two boys move over to the rink._

 _After a long day of playing hockey, it was a tie, Matt and Matthew heard some voices through the door. One was Gazelle's, the other... was unfamiliar it had this strange accent to, similar to Arthur's._

 _"Yes, I've been taking nations in for a while now, why?" Gazelle speaks._

 _"Because, one of those boys may be a second player! Like me." The British one says._

 _"Oh! A 2p!? This... this is awful!" Gazelle shrieks._

 _"Awwwww! We're not that bad poppet!" The British one replies._

 _Outside the door..._

 _"You're a second player!?" Matthew stares at Matt in horror._

 _"What's that?" Matt asks._

 _"I-it doesn't matter... just get away from me!" Matthew runs down the hall._

 _That night, when Matt tries to open his door he finds it locked._

 _"Mattie?" He calls softly._

 _"J-just go away! Don't ever talk to me again!" Matthew's voice calls through the door. Matt nods and turns around, when he here's Alfred's voice._

 _"Hey! You're a second player?"_

 _"I-I swear I don't know what that is!" Matt yelps._

 _"Doesn't matter! We don't want your kind here." Arthur joins the conversation._

 _"B-but!"_

 _"Shut it!" Alfred snaps, slapping Matt. "Just go to the room at the end of the hall, and don't come out!"_

 _As Matt walks away he hears,_

 _"So, that's why he was always so much like Mattie! He was trying to replace him!" And "Filthy copy."_

 _Over the next week things stay the same, Arthur and Alfred taunting him, and Matthew ignoring him._

 _"Figures." He mumbles once he's finally alone. "They notice me just in time to start being mean!"_

 _"Hey Matt!" A British voice calls._

 _"No!" Matt runs, not caring where he's going, crying out into the town._

 _'Crash!'_

 _"Oh bother!"_

 _Pink. That's the very first thing he notices, when he looks up he sees a man with strawberry blonde hair, and pink clothing. One could give him the nickname, "Cupcake" if they so wished._

 _"Ah, sorry 'bout that, you gave me quite a scare. Hey are you Matt? I, uh, found your bear." The cupcake gestures to an all too familiar bear cub._

 _"Kuma!" Matt smiles wide._

 _'Where were you, spent past three years searching.' The bear grunts in response._

 _"Sorry! There were... complications."_

 _"Anywho! I was just on my way to pick you up poppet!" The cupcake speaks once more. "Call me Oliver, by the way."_

 _Oliver reaches out a hand, Matt doesn't say anything, he just takes Oliver's hand and walks with him, Kumajiro trailing along behind him._

 _"I promise..." Matt whispers that night. "That I will **never** be ignored and that I will **never be vulnerable again!"**_

Matt breaks out of the Flashback to find his sister Kayla, staring at him with worried eyes.

"Hey Matt, what were you trying to say earlier?" She asks.

"Ya know what?" Matt grins boyishly. "I completely forget!"

Kayla and Allen facepalm.

That night, when he's lying in bed, Matt says to himself.

"You know, I'm glad I'm noisy, and I'm glad I'm murderous, but really, I'm just glad to be noticed."

 _Dear diary,_

 _Not much happened today,_

 _I did remember why I hate the 1ps,_

 _And that I owe my life to Oliver,_

 _Without him, I'd probably still be like Mattie,_

 _Also, I realized something,_

 _Some people are okay with being in the background,_

 _But I am **definitely** not one of them._

 _~ Matt Williams_


	5. Feared

Allen was talking to Kayla at a world meeting.

"Hey, is Matt trying to get our attention?" Kayla asks, Allen turns around, Matt seems zoned out.

"Well, if he was, he ain't no more." Allen replies.

"Guess you're right bro." Kayla shrugs.

Later,

"Hey Matt what were you trying to say earlier?" Kayla asks, waving a hand in front of her brothers face.

"Ya know what?" Matt grins boyishly. "I completely forgot!"

Allen and Kayla facepalm.

"And that concludes the world meeting, you can all take your sorry asses home ve." Lucianio concludes the world meeting.

"Yes! Finally!" Matt, Allen, and Kayla cheer. Soon they're all heading their separate ways.

"Bye!" Kayla calls as she heads in the direction of her home.

"See ya!" Matt smirks as he heads toward the airport.

"Later!" Allen starts walking in the direction of his own home. As he's walking he sees a young girl getting beat up by a man. "Hey! It's not nice to pick on ladies." Allen walks up to the guy.

"Eh? Oh, yeah whatever, I'm busy." The guy grunts in response, the girl still trying to get away. Allen snarls and pins the guy against a wall.

"I. Said. Stop." He punches the guy. The man's eyes widen.

"Y-you! Yous be one of dem 2ps!" The man looks scared now.

"Yeah, so what?" Allen snarls.

"L-listen I didn't mean to piss ya off." The man stammers.

"Yeah? Well, you did." Allen then proceeds to beat the man up. After the man runs off, Allen turns to the girl. "Hey? You okay Dollface?"

The girl ran off, scared.

"Hey, Dollface! What's wrong?" But she was gone. Allen shrugged and continued his walk home. "Could've at least said thanks!" He puts a hand up to his head, eyes widening as he feels a sticky substance. He quickly pulls his hand away in shock. His hands were covered in... blood!

Allen stares down at his hands in horror. He then recalls a memory, from long, long ago...

 _"I'd I don't come back tomorrow, you'll have to go on without me." Allen looked his sibling in the eye._

 _"B-but, then I'll be alone." Matt whines._

 _"Man up!" Allen snaps. "I refuse to be related to a whimp!"_

 _"O-ok, I'll try." Matt looks at his brother with tears in his eyes._

 _"That's my bro!" Allen smiles. "Bye!" With that he vanishes into the woods._

 _Allen walks around the woods, looking for his sister, but there's no sign of her! Also, he thinks he hears wolves! After awhile Allen decides to head back, but when he turns around, he realizes he's lost!_

 _"Oh no!" Allen pants._

 _'Grr'_

 _Allen's eyes widen, and he runs, and runs, and runs. Until, finally, he can't run any more. Allen falls on his knees._

 _"I'm so dumb! I shouldn't have left him! Oh Matt, I'm so sorry! I-I should've stayed with you!" Allen sobs into his hands. Soon, he passes out on the forest floor._

 _Allen wakes up to feel the pricking of pine needles._

 _"Huh? Where am I?" Then the previous night's event come crashing back down on him. "Oh... Right..."_

 _Allen gulps and holds his head up high._

 _"I hafta find Matt!" Allen holds back his tears and begins walking. He soon arrives at a nearby town, Allen's eyes brighten. "Hey, maybe they'll help me!" Allen walks up to a boy._

 _"Hey! Can you help me?" Allen asks._

 _"No." The boy responds._

 _"No? Why?" Allen tilts his head to the side._

 _" 'Cause yer a second player!" The boy shrugs._

 _"What's a second player?" Allen asks._

 _"To put it simply, you're a copy that doesn't deserve to live."_

 _And that was the first time Allen heard about second players._

 _Over the years, Allen continued his journey, facing the same results everywhere he went._

 _"Filthy copy! You don't deserve to live!" Those words rang in Allen's head._

 _"I really don't deserve to exist." Allen mutters to himself after the most recent encounter._

 _"Hey girlie!"_

 _Allen's head shoots up. He hears taunting coming from an alleyway._

 _"Please leave me alone!"_

 _Allen arrives on the scene._

 _"You heard Dollface, leave her alone." Allen leans against the wall smirking._

 _"Yeah? And who're you?" The boy asks. Allen pins him against the wall._

 _"Doesn't matter! What matters is that. You. Leave. Her. Alone." Allen snarls._

 _"O-ok! I'm going, I'm going!" The boy stammers._

 _"Oh no!" Allen keeps his hold on the boy. "You need to be punished!"_

 _Allen punches punches the kid across the jaw, then, he kicks the boy in the stomach._

 _"Hey! I like this! I really like this!" Allen then kills the kid. "Heheh. All right. I think you've been punished enough."_

 _Then, when he looks up he finds the girl is gone._

 _Allen shrugs. He looks no different, but if you look in his eyes, there's a glimmer of something, something insane._

 _Allen walks through the forest until he comes across a clearing. When he looks up, he realizes it's his old house._

 _"Matt! Matt!" Allen runs up to the door in excitement, when he tries to open it he finds it locked, when he takes his hand off the door, Allen sees blood. Allen looks at the door in horror. Then he looks down at his hands, they're coated in blood. Allen falls to his knees._

 _"What have I done?"_

 _"What have you done?" An unfamiliar voice says. Allen whips around. "Oh! Hello poppet! I'm Oliver!"_

 _Allen sees a smiling man dressed in pink... that looks like a walking cupcake._

 _"O-Oliver?" He stutters._

 _"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you! Come with me, I'll take care of you." The man smiles sympathetically._

 _"O-Ok." Allen follows Oliver._

 _That night, as Allen lies in bed, he sighs to himself._

 _"I will find you Matt, and I will kill to do it!"_

Allen stares at his bloodied hands in shock, then he sighs.

"I really am still a murderer, and yet I have already found Matt."

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I killed someone again._

 _I would do anything for my family,_

 _But this was cold blooded,_

 _This was... different._

 _What am I doing!?_

 _I hate 2p life._

 _I guess I really am just a,_

 _Filthy copy._

 _~Allen Jones._

 **I am soo sorry I didn't update sooner, you see, I accidentally did the original doc for this as a docx instead of a story, so I tried to copy paste but it wouldn't work, so I had to type the entire thing out!**

 **Yeah, then there was family stuff, school stuff, my laziness...**

 **But anyway, it's back, I've updated, thank you to all who've stuck with the story, I love you all.**

 **Now anyway, I need more voters so check out the poll on my profile if you want a part in what 2p I do next!**


End file.
